


Snowball

by EstelleDusk



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Implied OC death, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelleDusk/pseuds/EstelleDusk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santa has his helpers, the elves and the yeti. Toothiana has her fairies. Sandy has sand shaped into dreams. Bunny has the eggs. How do they gain these helpers? Where do they come from? And where’s Jack’s helpers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowball

**Author's Note:**

> Just saying, this is a drabble based on the questions in the summary. This ficlet is me trying to answer my own questions.

_Cold..._

_Where am I?_

The young creature asks herself, curled up into a ball. She feels someone picking her up, afraid they mean to harm her, she keeps her eyes shut and her body still.

A soft hand strokes her hair. It’s just as cold as she is, but she wants to lean into it. And she’s not sure why. She keeps trying to remember; what happened before she woke up here...wherever here was.

She...she remembers falling...tons of snow...then...nothing. 

She decides she like the cold. It’s comfortable. And the hand stroking her hair is gentle, and makes her feel safe. She doesn’t feel completely frozen anymore.

She notices that someone is humming a jolly tune. She thinks it’s whoever is holding her, and decides she has to know who it is. She opens her eyes, blinks a few times because of how white everything is.

Then she cranes her head to see the person humming. Her view is immediately hidden by the hand that’s been stroking her tiny body. She squeaks, afraid for a short moment. Her eyes shut tight as she curls back into a ball.

The humming stops. As does the gentle stroking. “Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you were awake yet. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

A boy! A boy was touching her...and now that she thinks about it, she realizes she’s been lying in the palm of his hand. He was so much bigger than her! He could squash her like a bug...so why hasn’t he?

After a moment of complete silence and stillness on both their ends, she unfurls her body and sits up, staring at the face of the boy holding her.

His hair is white as snow! She’s amazed. And his eyes...so blue! She’d almost think they were made of ice. He gives her a toothy grin, and she’s sure she hears tiny sighs all around her. So she looks around for the source of those sighs. She crawls to the edge of the boy’s hand and looks over.

She can see that they are high up in a tree, in a mountain by a large pile of snow. She can see a small line of houses a few miles in the distance and wonders why they look so familiar. Clinging to his fingers, she turns her head and looks back at the boy’s face, silently asking what’s going on.

“Yeah, that’s some view, huh?” He replies with a grin and a small laugh.

When he seems to ignore her question, she shakes her wings and demands an answer... wait, she has wings? ...Yes, of course she has wings, how could she doubt it, she was an ice sprite, they always have wings she tells herself with a firm nod.

“Woah, woah, easy there. I wish I could tell you what was going on, but I’m not so sure myself. One minute I’m fixing the top of this mountain, next minute, I find you. I was going to wait until you were awake to take you to one of the other Guardians to ask what or who you are, but I wanted to first know if you knew who and what you are. No use flying over there if you know the answer.” 

He’s so...happy. She wanted to know who he was, so she asked.

“Me? Oh, well, I’m Jack Frost. Guardian of good-times and all that.” He puts her down on a rock and sits on the top of his cane before giving her a sad look. “You...haven’t heard of me?”

She shakes her head, but explains how she couldn’t remember anything in the first place. So maybe she did know him before she forgot him. She just didn’t know him now. What she says makes him smile once more, which makes her happy. And which causes those hundreds of tiny sighs to sound once more.

She gets angry and flies up into the air, zooming towards the source of the sound. She squeaks in happy exclamation as she finds a number of baby teeth fairies hiding behind a snowbank. “Hey, wait! Where ya going?”

Without even thinking, she points a hand at them and suddenly a tiny snowball shoots towards them. Jack sees this and catches the snowball. 

“Woah, no, bad idea. Baby teeth freeze quickly, and Tooth needs these fellas to gather teeth. Bad Snowball, I don’t want to see you do that again.” He wags a finger at her, calling her an impromptu nickname since she reminded him so much of a snowball when she was curled up.

She blinks up at him, then slowly nods. Snowball... it was a good name she thinks. Definitely better than not having a name. She tells him so, and he grins before offering her his hand to sit on again. She flies into his hand and clings to his thumb.

"Sounds good, nice to meet you Snowball, what do you say we go find out where you came from, alright?"

**Author's Note:**

> Before you say it... as far my muse for this fandom is concerned, this was a one time deal and there will likely be no continuation. But please, feel free to add on to it.
> 
> The requirements I've implied for someone to become an Ice Sprite are as follows:  
> -You must have died in an accident relating to ice and snow  
> -You must have been, in life, a very fun person, known for your laugh and making sure everyone had a good time  
> -It is preferred that you are a child  
> -Your last thoughts were of home and your family, whether they were the family you made or the one you were born into, the point is that you thought of your loved ones and that you were sorry to leave them
> 
> Ice Sprites can take just about any form, but most will be tiny, emphasizing that they were but children. A large majority of Ice Sprites will not remember who or what they were before they died, mimicking how Jack was when he first woke.


End file.
